


Replay

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadcasting, Director Dean Winchester, Football, Football Game, I'm so sorry, M/M, fic with an extremely specific niche relevant to the author, football coach Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: Dialogue fic where Dean is a broadcasting director for a football game and Castiel is an extremely attractive coach who he just wants to look at a lot.





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: I run camera for football games sometimes and you're just on headset listening to what's going on in the truck and this fic is inspired by one of the student directors we just had. It was a great night.   
Sorry about all the lingo - I hope it's still understandable!

“Hey, camera two - can you stay wide please? Yeah, right there. Perfect. Kevin if you have replay on that fumble I’ll take it.” 

“Yeah I’ve got replay on camera one ready to go, Dean.”

“Ah, nope. We were just on camera one and I don’t want the same shot. Never mind on the replay - keep rolling and ready camera two - take two. Beautiful pan, Anna. Keep that coming. Aaaand zoom in slowly… not too much… ready camera three… take three.”

“I’ve got a replay ready on three if you need it!”

“Don’t offer me something I just took, Kevin!”

“Aw…” 

“Okay, is wireless up again? Camera five are you working? Just nod up and down if you can hear me - excellent. Go and get me some crowd shots if they make a touchdown, here. If you can get me a shot of an angry coach I will propose to you on the spot - hey don’t you shake your camera at me Benny, I am a goddamn catch.”

“Does Andrea think you’re a catch, too?”

“Silence, button pusher. Take camera two. Okaaaaay, ready camera one for the play aaaaand take camera one. Camera  _ one. _ Why isn’t it going live?”

“Sorry! Button was stuck. It's live, now.”

“Thank you, Charlie.”

“I’ve got a -”

“Kevin, I swear to god if you offer me a replay from camera one -”

“... I don’t have a replay.”

“Alright it’s fourth down, folks. Give me  _ drama. _ Camera five do you have - oh take camera five!  _ Great _ shot, Benny. Love the crowd, there. Again, if you can get me a coach reaction…”

“- Dean will become your side-hunk.”

“That implies I’m not already. Ready camera two again and… take camera two. Hey, camera five have you got - is that the coach? Charlie look, is that the  _ coach _ ?”

“Coach Novak? Yeah, dude. Do you want to take him?”

“ _ Hell yeah I do.” _

“....Do you want to take the  _ shot. _ ”

“Oh, shit - yeah ready camera five and take it,  _ please. _ ”

“Dean.”

“Yep.”

“We’ve got a game to broadcast, you know.”

“The viewers aren’t gonna be mad about staring at him for a little bit longer - look at that jawline. It’s very nice when he’s yelling.”

“They’re about to play.”

“Alright,  _ fine. _ Take camera two and ready camera three, but I’m not happy about it. Take camera three.”

“I’ve got a replay of -”

“Better not be camera three, dude.”

“No, it’s of the coach yelling.”

“....Kevin? I take back everything bad I yelled at you in my directorial rage. Just uh, yeah you can play that in the preview for a while if you want. Ready camera two. Take camera two and get ready to roll for break. How long is this break?”

“Two minutes!”

“Thank god. I need to cool off. Is he the  _ head  _ coach?”

“You didn’t look up these teams at all?”

“Of course not. I don’t care about the sport - just the story. Aaaand roll for break.”

“Break is rolling. And yeah - he’s head coach.”

“Nice. Camera three I need you to crash focus - you’re coming up a little blurry and can somebody  _ please _ google coach Novak and tell me if he’s single.” 

“He’s single.”

“Not for long.”

“Yeah, I’m sure thirsting at him from a broadcasting truck is gonna work.”

“Stranger things have happened, you know. Like Kevin getting a decent replay.”

“Look! I can’t help the angles!”

“Yeah, yeah - excuses. Okay, coming back to camera two in five, four, three, two - take it. Great and the announcers are talking about the coach so, in a totally professional way, if camera five could get me another shot of Novak… and also his phone number….very nice. Great shot, thanks camera five - you’re killing it.”

“Don’t get Benny’s ego up too much, Dean.”

“For that shot? He deserves it. Follow. That. Coach. I’m just kidding, Benny. Go forth and do your job - but keep in mind that every shot of the handsome coach is another opportunity for a raise. Alright. Everyone ready for the final minute? Here we go.”

***

“Great work everyone. Charlie - excellent TD. Kevin? I give you a lot of flack but the replays you give me are a precious commodity. Anyone else got any concerns or questions they want to talk about? Charlie?”

“Yeah, have you looked at camera five recently?”

“Uh, game’s over so no -  _ holy shit he’s looking into the camera. _ Damn - his eyes are  _ blue.  _ Benny, I have no idea how you can stand being that close.”

“What’s he holding?”

“He - what does that say? Is that -  _ Benny -  _ Jesus  _ Christ! _ I didn’t mean an  _ actual phone number _ . Stop zooming in - I’m going to have a heart attack! What did you  _ tell him _ ? Goddamnit I wish you were micced right now - when you get back I’m gonna -”

“- be too busy texting Castiel Novak a congratulations on his win?”

“Ah - wait - fuck! Benny, I didn’t write it down! Get the paper from him or -”

“....um. I’ve got a replay of it?”

“Kevin.”

“....yeah?”

“You’re a goddamn gift. Somebody. Please. Let me see that replay.”


End file.
